Kakarot the Saiyan 2
by Gohan the LSSJ
Summary: The Sequel to one of my other stories


Taim: Welcome back please read the first part if you didn't. Now let's go to the story

Dragon Ball Legend of the Universe Part 3

Chapter 1: Kakarot's Return

Its been a month since the battle with Vegeta and everyone was brought back to life. It has seemed everything was back to normal but all of a sudden, the Z Fighters sensed a huge power level and rushed to it. When they got there they saw 2 Saiyan pods and they see Kakarot and Raditz came back.

Piccolo: Kakarot? What are you doing back? Is Vegeta coming back?

Kakarot: No it's something way worse. Let me tell you the story, There is an Evil Tyrant named Frieza and he is stronger than me and Vegeta combined. He is going to Namek, The planet Piccolo is from and the reason he's going there because there are Dragon Balls there and he is going there to wish for immortality, same with Vegeta and if either of them gets their wish, the galaxy, possibly the universe will be destroyed I need all of your help, I brought and pods with us so you can help me.

Piccolo: okay we will help

Now Piccolo

Power Levels:

Piccolo: 18,000

Tien: 14,750

Krillin: 12,000

Chiaotzu: 7,000

Yamcha: 13,000

Kakarot: 24,500

Raditz: 14,000

Vegeta: 27,500

Chapter 2: Namek

They have reached Namek the same time Vegeta and Frieza did and Vegeta's power was way higher than a month ago and Frieza was about to kill a kid named Dende but Piccolo helps him and they are getting chased by Dodoria but than, Vegeta stops him and kills him easily and they get away later Zarbon confronts Vegeta and he goes at full power but Vegeta rivals his power Zarbon dies and Vegeta is horribly injured and passes out. Later, Frieza comes across him and heals him for interrogation but Vegeta wakes up and steals all the Dragon Balls but at this time Frieza calls the Ginyu Forces.

Vegeta: Kakarot! What are you doing here

Kakarot: I'm here to keep the Dragon Balls from you so you won't be immortal!

Vegeta: you're gonna regret that

Raditz: And you're gonna regret fighting us!

All of a sudden Vegeta, Kakarot, and Raditz sense a familiar power level.

Vegeta: What?

Kakarot: Now way!

Raditz: It can't be?!?

Piccolo: what is it?

Kakarot: It's the Ginyu Force! The most powerful soldiers of Frieza!

Vegeta: I can't believe I'm saying this but, we have to work together!

Power Levels:

Kakarot: 70,000

Vegeta: 75,000

Piccolo: 55,000

Raditz: 47,500

Dodoria: 21,000

Zarbon: 22,000

Zarbon (Max): 27,500

Frieza: 500,000

Chapter 3: The Ginyu Force

Vegeta tries to hide the dragon balls but before he does the Ginyu Force comes.

Ginyu: Well well well, If it isn't Vegeta, Kakarot, and Raditz. We were sent to kill you and get the Dragon Balls back by Lord Frieza.

Vegeta: Well you're not going to kill us and you're not going to get the Dragon Balls.

All of a sudden the Dragon Balls disappeared and it turns out Burter, the fastest Ginyu member took them in a blink of an eye. Ginyu than takes the Dragon Balls and leaves

Ginyu: Okay now Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo kill them for me

Jeice: Okay Captain!

Guldo: I'll go first.

Guldo has the power to stop time but he's the weakest member.

Kakarot: I'll take him on!

It's Guldo against Kakarot but every time he attempts to land a punch, Guldo stops time and gets out of the way until Guldo freezes him and

is about to use his most deadliest move until Raditz kills him and saves his brothers life

Raditz: Are you okay Kakarot?

Kakarot: I'm fine, He didn't even land a finger on me.

Next up is Recoome the most powerful member of the Ginyu Force

Recoome: Okay you beat Guldo our weakest member now time to fight the strongest, Recoome!

Power Levels:

Guldo: 6,500

Recoome: 70,000

Jeice: 65,000

Burter: 60,000

Ginyu: 120,000

Chapter 4: Recoome

Recoome was far from a pushover He easily defeated Piccolo and Raditz

Recoome: I thought you guys were gonna be tough, but I was wrong but now it's time for you to die Recoome Renegade Bomber!

Recoome didn't kill Raditz nor Piccolo but Kakarot killed Recoome when he was distracted and took Piccolo and Raditz to a healing pod.

Jeice: You killed Recoome but you guys got nothing against me and Burter!

Jeice was a good soldier and is a force to be reckoned with and Burter is the fastest soldier of both Ginyu and Frieza being able to outrun Frieza at his best!

Burter: It'll be impossible for you to even hit me!

Vegeta: You think just because you are really fast you can beat me? We will see.

Power Levels:

Sorry no power levels here!

Chapter 5: Captain Ginyu

Vegeta easily defeats Jeice and he retreats to Captain Ginyu while Burter fights Vegeta and he can't be touched and he almost knocks Vegeta unconsious but Vegeta shoots a barrage of ki attacks he dodges all of them but than when Burter dodges all of them he says;

Burter: That's your best? Even Recoome could've dodged those attacks

than Vegeta punches him with all his might!

Vegeta: You fell for it!

Burter: (grunt) Im- Impossible!

Vegeta than uses his Galick Gun, blowing him up

Vegeta than rests in a pod for a while. Frieza than goes to Lord Guru's for someone to grant his wish

Jeice: Captain Ginyu! I have important news!

Ginyu: I can't believe it! They killed Recoome, Guldo and possibly Burter I'll kill all of them!

Kakarot than see Ginyu and the Dragon Balls.

Ginyu: Perfect timing I'll kill you and your friends right now!

Kakarot: I know who the winner is gonna be!

Ginyu fights Kakarot and Kakarot's Strength is nothing compared to Ginyu's. While this happens Raditz and Vegeta both wake up but not Piccolo.

Power Levels:

Vegeta (Injured): 60,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 380,000

Vegeta (Zenkai): 600,000

Chapter 6: Porunga

Raditz is about to save Kakarot but Jeice stops him and tries to kill him with his Crusher Ball but Raditz feels nothing and kills Jeice with a Double Sunday he fights Ginyu and is about to kill him but Ginyu is about to use his special move that let's him switch bodies but Kakarot throws a frog and Ginyu turns into one and Vegeta smushes him

Kakarot uses the rest of his strength to go to a healing pod and Vegeta takes a nap, When a couple miles away, Frieza fights the strongest Namekian, Nail but Nail almost dies and Frieza goes to the Dragon Balls. Dende helps them use the Dragon Balls as a thank you for getting rescued but Vegeta realises this and he forces Dende to give him immortality but before Dende has a chance to, Lord Guru dies and the Dragon balls no longer work and Frieza comes over at this moment.

Frieza: You destroyed my dream of immortality, You will regret that! I'll kill all of you!

Vegeta: I am the strongest here so I'll be the one to kill you!

Frieza: Not even Ginyu's power level is close to mine you won't stand a chance!

Piccolo than wakes up after being revived and comes across Nail. Nail than tells Piccolo about fusing with another Namekian and Piccolo fuses with Nail increasing his power drastically. Now Piccolo is convinced he will beat Frieza.

Power Levels:

Piccolo: 55,000

Nail: 100,000

Piccolo (Fuse Weights) 1,250,000

Chapter 7: Frieza's Transformations

The fight with Vegeta and Frieza goes on for a while but Frieza realises he won't win this battle in his first form.

Vegeta: I expected you being way more powerful Frieza what a disappointment!

Frieza: Fool, I'm at my weakest form! I can transform and easily win!

Raditz: No way, Frieza can transform!?

Vegeta: Go ahead Frieza, transform.

Frieza: With Pleasure

Frieza than transforms being twice as strong

Frieza: This is my transformation! and it has a power level of over 1,000,000

Raditz: No Way!

Frieza: And this is far from my full power,

I still have 2 more transformations

Piccolo: Than I'll kill you before you have a chance to get to the last one!

Piccolo arrived in the nick of time and challenges Frieza to a fight and wins.

Piccolo: Weakling!

Frieza: You won't think that when I get to my next form!

All of a sudden Frieza gets bigger and more menacing and Piccolo takes off his weights and goes all out but Piccolo doesn't stand a chance and nearly dies but Dende heals him while Vegeta forces Raditz to use his strongest attack on him which he does and Vegeta wants Dende to heal him, which he refuses but Piccolo convinced him to do it and Vegeta is healed but than Dende got hit by Frieza's death beam and dies. When they see Frieza he is at his final form.

Power Levels:

Frieza: 500,000

Frieza 2nd Form: 1,000,000

Frieza 3rd Form: 1,800,000

Piccolo: 1,500,000

Vegeta (Zenkai): 3,600,000

Frieza 1%: 2,500,000

Chapter 8: Kakarot is back

Frieza: Does anyone want to come up now and die quickly?

Vegeta: I'll come up but it's you who's gonna die!

at this time Kakarot woke up and sensed Vegeta and Frieza's Power Level. Vegeta was stronger than Frieza, or so he thought.

Vegeta: That's it, your final form?

Frieza: You may think you are stronger than me but there is something you don't realize!

Vegeta: And what's that?

Frieza: I'm only at 1% of my power!

Vegeta: Impossible!

Frieza: Now I'll show you 1/4 of my full power!

Frieza punches Vegeta once and Vegeta nearly passes out. But Luckily Kakarot comes and is ready to fight Frieza.

Power Levels:

Kakarot: 5,000,000

Frieza 25%: 50,000,000

Chapter 9: The Legendary Super Saiyan

Raditz tries to help Vegeta while Kakarot and Frieza fight but even though Kakarot's power level is way higher than Vegeta's he doesn't stand a chance and when Frieza is holding him by the neck and is about to kill him he announces

Frieza: I want you to know something before you die, Planet Vegeta didn't get destroyed by a meteor It was me.

Kakarot: What?

Frieza: The Saiyans living there and your parents. I killed them! And I'm about to fully exterminate all you monkeys and all the Namekians!

Kakarot: You Bastard! I can't believe this!

All of a sudden mountains and boulders start to collapse and Kakarot's Ki increases rapidly.

Kakarot: You won't get away with this!!

Kakarots hair turns blonde and his eyes turn blue than Vegeta and Raditz says

Vegeta and Raditz: He became one!

Piccolo: Became what? What are you even talking about?

Raditz: Kakarot has reached a level of strength no Saiyan has reached in centuries a Super Saiyan!

Kakarot's power reached over 100 million and Frieza went to 100% of his power, rivaling the power of Kakarot and Namek was going to blow up in just a couple of minutes so Piccolo, Raditz and Vegeta goes to a Saiyan pod and Piccolo contacts Kami to use the Dragon Balls to revive everyone on Namek which Kami does

Kakarot and Frieza needs to end the battle in 5 minutes or Namek explodes with them on it so Kakarot and Frieza are in a beam struggle and who ever loses the struggle will die. Kakarot is about to lose but remembers all the people who will die if he loses and his power goes up and the tables turn on Frieza and the next thing he knows he is no longer on Namek but in Hell and Kakarot barely escapes Namek and meets up with Piccolo, Raditz, and even Vegeta on Earth.

Power Levels:

Frieza 100%: 250,000,000

Kakarot: 250,000,000

Tiam: This Concludes the story of Kakarot!

I probably will not make the Cell Saga based on this and do another kind of story but still,

The End


End file.
